Meow Purr
by Pepsi Dragon
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a converstaion about a conversation that Naruto and Iruka had. Something involving cats. Something moves this onto Kakashi and now Naruto and Sasuke want to know what's under the mask.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this would I?**

**A/N: Inspired by some randomness (as usual).

* * *

**

**Meow Purr**

Sasuke sat alone listening to the raindrops fall on the roof, gentle melancholy sounds, falling, dripping. They were nice sounds. He smiled weakly, how long had he been alone now? A couple of years, maybe more. Itachi had been the big brother he'd looked up to. When he was younger, his aim in life was to be just like him, surpass those around him, be something more, something special. After the mass slaughter of his clan by Itachi, his only aim was to become strong and kill him.

Funny how one event can do that.

Sasuke moved from the porch he was sitting on and went inside to make himself some dinner. He was an independent boy, only thirteen and yet he could survive on his own. But of course, survival is what being a ninja is all about.

"SASUKE!" He heard a voice shout out from the front of his house, a familiar voice, not the slightest dampened by the rain.

Sasuke grinned, "Hn. Dobe."

Naruto dashed into his house dripping with rain water and sneezing a couple of times, "Oi, Sasuke, I gotta pee."

Sasuke nodded towards the bathroom and then headed towards the kitchen where he would make a meal for two, rather than just for himself.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what happened to me today? Huh? Huh? Guess!"

Sasuke subtly let his eyes roll to one side, as he placed a large bowl of Uchiha special recipe ramen in front of Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened excitedly and he grabbed some chopsticks and quickly began devouring the noodles.

"Yeah, so what happened today?" Sasuke said noncommittally, staring on his own bowl of ramen.

"Uh…" Naruto mumbled with his mouthful, apparently having forgotten what he wanted to say, "Oh yeah! I had a solo mission to rescue this cat for an old lady, but the cat was actual a baby tiger and it clawed all these really painful marks on my arms. Uh, but then I did my kagebunshin no jutsu and grabbed it, but then it turned out that the tiger was actually Iruka sensei in henge and that the old lady had mistaken it for her cat when really her cat was just at home!"

Sasuke were he a normal ninja who expressed his every feeling would've choked right then but instead he just grumbled, "Hn. Why would Iruka sensei henge into a cat in the first place?"

Naruto gulped down the last of his ramen, "'Cause Iruka sensei likes to take naps in trees he said, and he said he can only do that usually without being disturbed if he henges into a little cat."

"…"

"Oh yeah! And did you know Kakashi sensei?"

Sasuke blinked, "No then dobe."

Naruto sprang forwards, "Teme! Don't call me dobe when I'm telling you something!"

Sasuke finished his ramen and took the bowls to the sink, "Whatever, do you want a drink?"

"Yeah! Ramen soup!" Naruto chimed.

Sasuke sweat dropped and got them both some orange juice instead.

"Yeah anyway after the tiger thing," Naruto begun again, "About Kakashi sensei…me and Iruka went to eat at Ichikaru's and we had a really funny chat about Kakashi sensei and what he could be hiding under that mask of his, you should've been there! I said, was it pimples? Deformed teeth? A mole? Ten moles? And Iruka sensei said nah, nah; it must be love bites all over his face. And I was like, what are love bites? And Iruka sensei said it was when someone sucked on your skin so hard out of love that it changes colour and hurts. And the more I thought about it, the more true it began to feel, but then I wondered who it could be that gave him those love bite things. Who do you think it could be?"

Sasuke felt Naruto's blue eyes staring at him with great expectation of an Uchiha Sasuke genius level answer, but Sasuke was too busy laughing inside his own head at the stupidity of his friend to conjure any answers up.

"Hn, how should I know what's under his mask?" Sasuke declared at last, "The only person who'd know that would be the people closest to him, like his family or something."

Naruto scratched his head, "Hmm…yeah Sasuke…but he doesn't really have anyone close to him…he doesn't let anyone see his face."

Sasuke grinned slightly, "I bet I could get to see what's under there, easy."

Naruto burst out laughing, "Yeah right! I'd get to see under his mask way before you'd get to!"

Sasuke said, "Hn. I'm the genius, an idiot like you would get caught out straight away."

And so there and then the two friends made a bet, whoever got to see under their sensei's mask first would get anything they wanted from the other for a whole week. Sasuke would make Naruto be his target for training if he found out first, but if Naruto found out first then Sasuke would his ramen chef for a week. They shook hands on it and Naruto went home to plot what he was going to do, whilst Sasuke laid in his bed all night thinking about how to win.

XxXxXxXx

The next day, Kakashi sensei was sitting in a tree reading Icha Icha, unlike Iruka sensei, no one disturbed him when he was sitting in trees so he didn't have to henge into a cat or anything like that.

A pretty woman with two long blonde ponytails leapt gracefully onto the tree beside Kakashi and he didn't even look up.

"Hello there." The blonde woman said pleasantly, "What are you reading?"

Kakashi finally looked up, surveying the woman with an expression of amused surprise he replied, "Icha Icha Paradise 3."

The blonde cooed in delight, "Wow! I love that book, it's my favourite!"

Kakashi blinked his single visible eye at her, "Really?"

"Yeah!" She replied in a slight bimbo fashion, "It's a beautiful story!"

The jounin stared at the woman a moment, "What's your favourite part?"

"Uh…" The woman looked embarrassed, "Well, every part I guess. Uh, but I especially like the part where a pretty girl meets a handsome guy, but his mask prevents her from seeing his full handsomeness, so…uh, I like the ending where she does get to see it."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and then he resumed his reading, "Oh. I must have not read up to that bit yet."

The woman fell out of the tree and Kakashi just about had time to see her swear and run off towards the ramen stall. He shrugged and continued reading.

Sasuke was watching from a safe distance.

"Dobe," He muttered, "It was obvious that wouldn't work."

Then a moment later a long black haired beauty was kneeling beside Kakashi. Kakashi looked up only briefly, not showing much interest.

"Excuse me," The woman said sweetly, "Aren't you the famous copy ninja Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled, "I think so."

"Um…why do you wear that mask?"

"To protect my face."

The girl moved herself alarmingly close to the jounin's and fluttered her pretty eyelashes, "Could I…Could I please see your face? 'Cause you see…on my list of things that I want to do before I die…One of them is to see your face."

Kakashi moved his head back, "Really?"

The woman nodded coyly, "Please."

Kakashi reached for his mask and slid it down a millimetre. The woman stopped breathing for a moment, her heart was pounding in her chest, faster and faster until it was about to explode.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice that sounded strangely like Naruto's screamed out, before the blonde from before tackled the black haired woman and they both fell out of the tree.

"Dobe!" The black haired woman yelled in alarm, she'd been so damn close! Damn it!

"Teme! Don't you dare!" The blonde one screeched.

Kakashi peered down from the tree branch and he sweat dropped and sighed, his students were funny, but seriously stupid. He'd known from the start that the women were henges of Naruto and Sasuke, but oh well, at least they made an interesting start to the day!

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

The women wrestled with each other until their henge jutsus deactivated and left in the women's places were a very disgruntled Naruto and Sasuke.

"Dobe, I was this close!" Sasuke growled.

"You cheated!" Naruto hissed, "I used that jutsu to become a woman, you copied me!"

"I didn't cheat, I just used better tactics!"

"Teme!" Naruto shouted and then the wrestling began again.

XxXxXxXx

In a tree further away, a silver cat joined a tiger-like cat on a branch. The tiger-like cat cracked an eye open from its nap and watched as the silver cat nodded cheerily to it before pulling out a copy of Icha Icha to read.

"Kakashi sensei?" The tiger cat meowed.

"Yo." The other replied.

The silver cat snuggled up to him, but the tiger cat didn't object, the silver cats fur was silky soft. Tiger cat decided later, that he'd make his theory come true, the thing about the love bites…

"Hehehe…" Tiger cat chuckled mysteriously as he nuzzled silver cat's back and gently purred himself to a gentle sleep.

**xXxEndxXx

* * *

**

**This was a present for my sis, she bugged me to write a funny fic with Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka in it, so here it is, or was or whatever… **

**O.o OMG, there are two cats outside, whee!**

**They say, "Meow, purr…R&R…"**

**Pepsi Dragon x**


End file.
